


i've got two words for you kid

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Background Akeshu - Freeform, Emotional Support Animals, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, background polytheives, but he's a cat, grammarly marked this as "disapproving tone" and that's just the Goro mood, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: Cat sitting for the weekend wasn't Goro's ideal way to spend his time.OR:FUCKING SLEEP.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Day 3 - Sleep and Dreams





	i've got two words for you kid

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my cat Taz for ghostwriting part of this fic.
> 
> Title from Go the Fuck to Sleep, which you can see Morgana reading [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHKc-YXVBhM).

“Go to sleep, Crow.”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” he growled. The cat stared at him, unblinking. Somewhere in the back of his addled brain, Goro recalled that cats engaged in staring contests as a show of dominance. He’d been resisting the urge to close his eyes this long - he’d hold it back for this bastard cat too. Unfortunately for him, his eyes were dry, and resistance was futile. By the time he reopened them, Morgana had jumped onto the desk.

Mona pushed his glass of water threateningly with his nose. The sound of the glass moving against rough wood grated on his ears.

“You haven’t finished this yet either. It’s been hours.” The cup was mostly full - Morgana could have easily taken a sip out of it if he’d wanted - but that wasn’t what had him concerned. With a crack in his back, he moved back and out of the chair, standing up.

“How long have you been stalking me?” Goro put his hand under the bastard’s armpits, lifting him to his eye level. Mona was surprisingly heavy - all lean muscle, he guessed, from Metaverse adventures. It was hard to hold him steady with his squirming, but the angle made it hard for his angry forepaws to slash at his face. Unfortunately, it was plenty easy for the cat to kick him in the chest, little dagger claws mercifully retracted.  
“You’ve been staring at your laptop ever since Ren left!” the cat whined, kicking and wriggling in Goro’s grasp. “What else am I supposed to do without him? Who’s going to keep you in line if he’s not here?”

“I’ve been working,” Goro replied through gritted teeth, “on my research project.” Morgana finally freed himself from his prison, dropping onto the attic floor with a loud thump. Morgana’s gaze is so reproachful that even (un)convicted murder Goro Akechi found himself needing to look away.

“I can help you know! I can read. Futaba even taught me to use text to speech on Ren’s old phone.”

“I do not want your help,” Goro responded irately, but Morgana was back on the desk, and now was sitting on his keyboard, adding a word ( “seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed”) to the ethnobiology paper. Well, at least it was on topic. “Look, I gave you dinner. You have plenty of water. Ren will be back tomorrow. Do you want me to pull out the laser pointer? Give you treats? Scoop your p-”

“No!” Mona interrupted. “I want you to go to bed!”

“And I,” he scooped the cat up again, this time holding him to his chest in an overly tight hug. “Do not want your help running my life other, lest I end up like Ren.” Asleep by 11, up by seven, every day, with no alarms? Horrifying. Goro would rather put himself to sleep permanently than give up the freedom of the night.

“At least do your work in bed,” the cat insisted, “and I’ll stop bothering you. You’re making my back hurt just looking at your posture in that chair.” Goro drained the rest of his water in a single dehydrated gulp, attempting once more to win a staring duel with Morgana. No luck. He sighed heavily, moving his laptop down to Ren’s mattress. The sound of purring behind him felt like mockery, so he shoved in his earphones, returning to the paper begrudgingly.

The article on Brazillian forest displacement had only grown more incomprehensible since Morgana had distracted him. The lo-fi buzzing in his ears matched the seeming static in his brain as he attempted to translate from English, wishing he’d ended up with a less obscure topic for his final. The letters were meaningless, rearranging themselves slowly as he considered the merits of maintaining consciousness for the thousandth time that night. A gentle prodding brought him back to life.

Morgana’s paws worked at his lower back, kneading his skin as if to make bread. At first, he felt uncomfortable - Goro didn’t like to be touched at the best of times, save for by partners. Yet something was deeply comforting about the cat’s massage, hitting tense points that had been worked up so long that he’d simply accepted that tension as part and parcel of his life. Goro closed his eyes, rested his head on his forearms, and let out a long breath. He could hear Morgana meowing smugly behind him, but couldn’t make out the words. For a second, he contemplated kicking him but thought better of it as a paw applied heavy pressure to a particularly tight knot. Morgana was cheaper than that under the table masseuse Ren knew anyway, and far less likely to hit on him.

Within minutes, Morgana was curled up on the small of his back while Akechi snored softly. In the morning, Ren would have perfect blackmail bait, Goro would be well-rested, and Morgana would have his best friend back. It really was easy being the smartest Phantom Thief.


End file.
